


Where Everybody Knows Your Name

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Arya gives an ultimatum, Bar Owner!Sansa, Bar Tender!Sansa, Engagement, F/M, First Meetings, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Relationship, Realizations, Sansa gathers her courage, developing crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It wasn’t very often that Sandor ventured into new bars. Much less gastropubs. He was a man of tradition, he was a fan of the smaller bars. Those bars where people left you alone and the bartender knew your name.But today, an impulse took him to a gastropub. Sandor would later blame it on his hunger, he had stood in front of “The She-Wolves” gastropub deciding if he should go inside. In the end, he did.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 155





	1. Sandor

It wasn’t very often that Sandor ventured into new bars. Much less gastropubs. He was a man of tradition, he was a fan of the smaller bars. Those bars where people left you alone and the bartender knew your name.

But today, an impulse took him to a gastropub. Sandor would later blame it on his hunger, he had stood in front of “The She-Wolves” gastropub deciding if he should go inside. In the end, he did.

The place was clean and very well tended. On one side, a television played a hockey game, on the other, there were music videos on. Sandor looked at the bar and froze, the bartender was the loveliest woman he’d ever seen. Once he regained his wits, he squared his shoulders and walked to the bar, sitting himself on a stool.

“Welcome!” The woman was even prettier up close. Pale flawless skin, bright blue eyes and dark red hair, a smile that was friendly and welcoming made her all the more attractive. She also had curves, he noticed, it was impossible not to. “Welcome to ‘The She-wolves’, first time in?”

“Yeah,” his voice was gruff and watched as the woman stiffened a bit, her smile dropping a bit. He nearly kicked himself, way to make a nice first impression on the woman. He had been told (too many times to count) that he could intimidate people, but for once in his life, he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to know that woman behind the bar. So he gave her half a smile, trying to set the woman at ease. “First time. Got a menu? I’m starved.”

“Of course!” The woman said and walked away for a bit, returning with a small menu. “We’re just starting, so there’s not a large variety of food.”

Sandor gave the menu a cursory glance, then with a hand scratched his chin. “Which burger do you recomend?”

“The Bbq one,” The woman’s voice was full of earnest enthusiasm. “Honestly, I love it. It’s very tasty and I think you’ll enjoy it very much.”

Sandor looked at the specific burger, read over the ingredients and nodded. “Yeah,” he said handing back the menu. “I’ll try that. And a black ale.”

“Bbq burger and a black ale coming right up!” The woman wrote it down and passed his ticket along. “I’m Sansa,” she extended her hand to Sandor. “One of the owners. My sister’s a brewmaster, she’s the other owner.”

Sandor’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. “Sandor,” he took her hand and shook it. “So your sister’s a brewmaster? And you tend the bar? Interesting.”

Sansa gave him a dazzling smile. “Yeah, all the recipes are mine. But I just like talking to people, so I hired two cooks. Friends of my sister too. And yes, I’m not a beer person at all, but Arya - my sister - makes amazing beers.” She left for a bit, Sandor watched her as she grabbed a tall glass and poured dark (almost black) ale and walked back to him. “Here you go, hope you like it!”

Sandor was all the more intrigued. He would not have expected a gastropub to be owned by a family, all the gastropub owners he’d ever been unfortunate to meet, they’d been pretentious assholes. And yet, here he was. In a gastropub owned by two sisters, one who apparently was a cook and the other a brewmaster. Sandor stared at the ale that Sansa placed in front of him. Taking the glass, he sniffed it. It smelled nice and took a tentative sip. He nearly groaned in bliss. “This is amazing.”

Sansa’s smile was almost dazzling. “See? I told you so. My sister makes amazing beers. I only hope you like my burger.”

“I’m sure I will,” Sandor said taking a deeper gulp of his ale. “If it’s half as good as the ale, you’ll have a new regular.”

Sansa laughed, “Oh. Excuse me a second.” She left to tend to another client, Sandor watched as she bounced, smiled at the customer and grabbed the glass he offered and refilled it. After she was done, Sandor watched her disappear near to what he could assume was the kitchen, only to reappear with a burger on her hands. She placed the burger in front of him. “One bbq burger, as requested.”

Sandor looked at it. The burger looked good, so he grabbed it and bit into it. Chewed carefully, savoring the symphony of flavors that made for an amazing burger. “This is great,” he complimented her, immediately taking another bite and washing it down with the ale. “Best burger I’ve had in a while.”

“I’m glad! Honestly, I am. I like it when people enjoy my food!”

“Well, I guess you have a new regular.”

“You’d be one the first,” Sansa nodded solemnly. “We are new, so all we have is people who walk in, only two of them are regulars already.”

Sandor looked at Sansa. He could tell, even if he had only just met her, that she was one of those people who liked to look at the positive side of life. Her eyes were shining with pride, her voice was clear and filled with excitement. Yeah, he’d be a regular alright, but not for either the burger and the ale, but to see the woman who served him both. “Good, I might bring some friends here.”

“That’d be fun,” Sansa agreed. 

“Yeah,” he said. Brienne would like this place. So would that bastard Jaime. And as much as he’d like to keep this place as his spot, Brienne would make a good eating companion. Jaime… he’d tune him out. Sandor kept eating, talking with Sansa on the moments where he could. He would watch her as she tended to the customers alongside another young woman. Then, Sansa came back, with a gentle smile that softened her whole face and Sandor felt himself be enthralled. Yes, he was definitely coming back. He might just have found his perfect spot.

“Anything else?” Sansa asked when she saw that Sandor had finished his burger.

Sandor racked his brain trying to think of something, he wasn’t ready to go and say goodnight to Sansa. “Pie?”

Sansa nodded. “May I recommend the lemon pie? It’s not too sweet.”

“I’ll get that then… and another ale, please.”

Sandor was never one for sweets… but he did what he had to do to delay his leaving. It was just a slice of pie, it wasn’t going to kill him. So long as he could continue to watch Sansa, all would be fine. Really.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Sansa discovered that he was a man of his word.

Sansa Stark had never thought of opening a gastropub. She had received her diploma at King’s Landing Culinary Institute, however, she was undecided what to go for. Restaurant work was not for her.

It had been Arya who had come up with the idea. A gastropub, one they could own and manage themselves. Sansa could handle the food and Arya the spirits. Sansa had agreed, and pointed out that non alcoholic drinks should also be served. Arya had argued against it, but in the end, Sansa won that battle.

They had been open for two weeks when Sandor Clegane walked into ‘The She-Wolves’. Sansa had tried not to stare, because the man was hard to miss. Very tall - incredibly so! Taller than Brienne -, muscular, with a scar on his face and a scowl on it. Sansa had been taken aback when she had served him, but Sandor seemed to catch himself and backtracked by being polite.

After that visit, Sandor had promised to return. And Sansa discovered that he was a man of his word. He became a regular pretty quickly, coming in on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Sansa had discovered that Sandor, despite his gruff exterior, was a pretty good man. At least to her, she had once caught Arya and Sandor arguing about swords. The argument had been pretty heated, until she sent Arya back to Gendry.

Also, as it turned out, he was friends with Jaime Lannister, Brienne’s boyfriend. And also with Brienne herself. “I met the idiot when I worked for his father,” Sandor said. “Jaime’s an airhead, but he tries. He’s improved since meeting Brienne. It’s like he’s a new man.”

“That is good no?” Sansa had asked. “I mean, he’s not playing with Brienne?”

“Nah,” Sandor said and took a deep gulp of his ale. “He loves her, I mean, he turned his back on his father and his sister for her.” Sandor turned pensive. “But maybe she was simply the catalysis.”

“Well, then. I’m glad. Brienne’s my friend and I don’t want her to be hurt.”

Their conversations came easy. Sansa found that she could talk with Sandor about everything, and he would listen. And Sansa knew that he wasn’t just listening, he paid attention, she realized that after mentioning her love for pop music and vinyls; Sandor had shown up once with a vinyl of a singer she loved. Sansa had beamed at Sandor and he had grumbled something about no thanks necessary.

The more Sansa got to know Sandor, the more she looked forward seeing him. Jeyne was usually behind the bar with her, but whenever Sandor came in, she would send Jeyne to tend other patrons and gave her attention to Sandor.

And Sansa found herself falling for Sandor.

It had been a shock to realize it, at first, Sansa had dismissed it. She had been burnt before, she knew that good impressions and handsome faces could twist into monsters. But one day, she realized that Sandor was what her father wanted for her. Someone kind, gentle and strong.

Sansa realized that Sandor was kind, when speaking about his dog. Stranger was a rescue, Sandor had said. Sandor had gone to the pound in search for a dog, and Stranger and himself had found each other. Sandor spoke angrily about Stranger’s previous owner, who had abandoned the poor dog. “Piece of shit,” Sandor had snarled. “Don’t get a dog unless you’re ready for it.”

Sansa had agreed. Her own husky, Lady, was a spoilt princess according to Arya. But Sansa didn’t mind. Lady was sweet and usually well behaved. Unless Sansa found herself in uncomfortable situations, Lady was a doll.

Sandor was also gentle, and his gentleness had been forged in fire. Once, Sandor had confessed the truth about his scars, about his father’s and sister’s death. Sansa had wanted to weep, she had hugged Sandor and offered kind words. Sandor had only thanked her in a soft voice and returned her hug with surprising gentleness. Sandor had spoken of anger management, of a man he called ‘Elder Brother’, who had been a true friend and helped him through his darkest moments. And Sandor had sworn to never be like his brother. Sansa had felt very proud of him.

And Sandor was brave. Sandor had spoken about the trial of his brother, one where he had testified, he’d admitted to his fear, of Gregor being found not guilty and then having to watch his back. But Sandor had testified anyway. Sansa had given him a free drink in celebration of his courage.

But Sandor could also be protective. One night, when Sansa had gone to a table, a drunk patron had cornered her, not letting her go while holding onto her wrist. Sansa had nearly panicked, until Sandor had hauled the man away from her and snarled in his face. “You. Do. Not. Touch. Women.” Sandor’s voice had been a growl. And the man’s face had paled. “Go. Pay your bill and fuck off.”

The man had done so without any arguments. Then, Sandor had turned to her, “Are you ok, Sansa?” His voice had softened immediately, and he’d placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come, I’ll escort you back behind the bar.”

“Thank you,” Her own voice had been shaky. “You’re my knight in a nice suit.” She had tried to joke.

Sandor had snorted. “Well, I don’t like knights, but fine. I’ll allow this.” He had smiled at her, patting her hand, in reassurances that he did not mean his words to be harsh.

Sansa had smiled then. And life had continued that way, until one fateful morning.

“He likes you, you know?” Arya had said, in that tone of hers. The one that brokered no arguments. “Clegane, I mean.”

Sansa had looked up from her notebook, “He’s just being nice, Arya.”

“No.” Arya shook his head. “He talks about you a lot, in sword practice. I think he thinks you hung the moon.”

Sansa had blushed. It had been a surprise that Arya, Brienne and Sandor were in the same sword classes. They would - on occasion - do some medieval roleplay, especially during the renaissance fair. “No, he’d said something by now.”

Arya had given her a look. One that said, ‘You’re being an idiot on purpose’. “No. I mean it Sans, I think he actually likes you. But he might be afraid of asking you out. So ask him yourself.”

“I don’t like him like that.”

“Sansa, your face matches your hair. And I’m not blind nor an idiot, you do. So do it, or I’ll ask him out in your name.”

Sansa blanched. She knew that Arya meant business, “Fine.”

“You have two weeks to gather your courage. No more.”

“Fine.”

It had been the Saturday of the first week. Sansa knew that she had to gather her courage, because if she let this pass her by, Arya will never let her live it down. So, when Sandor sat down and ordered a chicken burger and his usual ale, Sansa knew she had to take her chance.

“Sandor?”

“Yes, Little bird?”

Little bird, he had nicknamed her that. After she told him about when she was younger, she would often repeat what she was taught. “I… I wanted to ask you. That. Uh. If you wanted to go out with me? As a date.” As the words left her mouth, Sansa rushed off to the kitchen to place Sandor’s order. Not realizing she had left him speechless, his jaw slightly dropped and his eyes wide.

When Sansa had gathered herself again, she came back. Sandor’s ale in hand, she placed it in front of him. 

“Do you mean it, Little bird?”

Sansa blushed. “About the date? Yes.”

Sandor looked straight into her eyes. Sansa did not flinch, nor did she look away. She held his gaze, hopeful that he would see that she meant it. After a minute, Sandor nodded, slowly. “Are you free next Saturday?”   


“For you? I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor thinks it’s funny how time flies.

It seemed like yesterday when he first sat down at “The She-Wolves”, but now, it was three years later. Two since he started dating Sansa, two since his life had changed for the better. 

Sandor’s relationship with Sansa had flourished slowly. It had been Sansa who had asked him out, _that_ had left him a little dazzled. He was not used to women asking him out, he knew he cut an imposing figure, his scars didn’t help at all. And yet, Sansa had seen past the gruff exterior and the scars and decided that she liked him anyways. If there are any Gods, they should bestow her many blessings.

Sandor had never been a romantic. If asked, he had considered all that horseshit, that is, until he himself fell in love with the ultimate romantic. Sansa was, simply put, the woman who believed in fairy tales ( _they have to have some degree of truth, Sandor!_ ) and thus, he embarked in his first foray of romance. Actual romance.

Sandor secretly takes ballroom dance classes, somehow Jaime Lannister finds out. “Hells have frozen over,” Jaime says between his laughter. “Sandor Clegane _dancing_? You must really love her.”

“Piss off Lannister.”

But Jaime Lannister is not wrong. He loves Sansa, and wants to do things for her that he usually wouldn’t do for anyone else. And with his newly acquired dancing skills, he takes Sansa to a proper ballroom dance. The surprise on her face when he leads her to the dance floor is something he knows he’ll treasure forever.

Sandor also has the fierce sense to protect her, to keep her safe. That only grows when Sansa reveals her dating history. If he could, he knows that both Joffrey and Harry would die by his hand. That creep Petyr would too. But he simply holds her and tells her she’s the bravest woman he’d ever met. He means it too. 

Sandor’s biggest uphill battle, is gaining Sansa’s family’s approval. He can’t say he blames them, really. But still. Much to his surprise, it’s Arya who gives her blessing first. “You hurt my sister and I _will_ hurt you.”

Sandor is quite solemn when he swears to never do. Then, Arya and himself spar, and the more time they spend together, the less mistrustful Arya becomes. Sandor sees it as an exercise in patience. And he knows he’ll need them, specially with Sansa’s parents.  
Brienne is silently protective of the Starks. Specially of Sansa, Arya and Catelyn, so when she finds out that Sandor is dating Sansa, they spar and Brienne nearly beats him down into the ground. It’s only his brute strength and a few years of training on her that allow him to avoid public humiliation. “I get your point Tarth,” he scowls. “I won’t hurt her.”

“You better not, else, you deal with me.” Brienne leaves him alone after that. Their routine goes back to normal and Sandor is grateful, he quite likes Brienne, even if he never really says it aloud.

Robb, Sansa’s brother is wary of him. As is Jon and Theon Greyjoy. Sansa’s cousin and friend, respectively. Robb has no qualms on letting Theon do the interrogation without any mercy, Jon puts a token protest. Sandor wants to scowl and be snippy, but he restrains himself, he really wants Sansa’s family to see that he is a good man, that he will treat their child and sibling well. That he is not like her previous boyfriends. So he endures it with a surprising grace. Mentally, he thanks his old therapist, ‘Elder Brother’ – as he liked to be called – for everything he taught him. In the end, it’s worth it. Robb invites him to a hockey match and they bond over beers about the sport, dogs (apparently, every one of the Starks and Jon own a dog from the same litter), motorcycles and the woes of the dating world. It takes several tries, but Robb, Jon and Theon ultimately give their blessing, but not without promise of pain should he upset Sansa. Sandor accepts the olive branch.

Bran and Rickon, Sansa’s younger siblings are much easier to win. Rickon is impressed with his motorcycle and the fact that he used to play rugby. Bran, is a smart kid who loves his sister, Sandor is a little lost until they find they both like fantasy books and a bond is formed. Bran likes the idea of knights and dragons, and he can recognize a little of himself on the kid. So, he indulges him and remembers a little of who he used to be before Gregor did a number on him.

Sansa’s parents are harder to win. Sandor had expected that. Catelyn frowns, but is polite. Eddard is understandably cold, and it almost feels like his gaze will go straight into his soul, but Sandor holds his gaze and doesn’t flinch away. He behaves during the dinner he’d been invited, answered all the questions they had truthfully; he’d hated it. But understood well why it was necessary. Sansa’s beaming smile and soft eyes full of gratitude were worth it.

In the end, it’s Ned – as he insisted be called – that warms to him first. “You really love my daughter,” he says over a glass of scotch. “And Sansa is more like herself than she ever was with either Joff or Harry. But I must tell you, you hurt my baby and I will make it really bad for you.”

Sandor nods. “I would never, but I understand where you’re coming from.”

“My daughter is happier than I’ve seen her in a long while,” Catelyn tells him, a few weeks later than Ned’s talk. “And that is all I want, for my sweet girl to be happy. I will admit, that at first glance, you’re not it. But how can I deny what I see? You adore her, she loves you. And Arya actually likes you.” Catelyn had looked in his eyes, a feat, considering she was shorter than he was. “Don’t make her regret loving you.”

“I won’t.”

“Then, that’s all I ask.”

*****

Sandor is quite happy to see Sansa happy, to make her see that he cares for her and that he will do everything that he can to make sure she is. He cares for Sansa in big and small ways, he allows himself to be soft and gentle in a way he’s never done before.

Sansa becomes his heart. Their dates range from ballroom dancing, to hockey matches, to quiet night ins, to romantic dinners. There are no secrets between them, there’s nothing they can’t talk with one another. No judgment, no need to hide who they are. And Sandor realizes that he is more like himself than he’s ever been.

And as time passed, the more that he realized, that he didn’t want to let Sansa go. It’s then when he decides to but a certain piece of jewelry. Sandor peruses several websites and winds up feeling overwhelmed. So, he enlist both Catelyn and Arya for a special project. Catelyn gets teary eyed, Arya rolls her own eyes but agrees to help. Which is good, because he knows he’d be completely lost, jewelry is not his forte.

It’s Catelyn who comes up with a good design, an oval pink sapphire with two small heart diamonds flanking it. Arya recommends Gendry to make the ring, Gendry is very much into smithy, and he’s made jewelry pieces before, so Sandor goes to Gendry, who pats him on the back and promises to make it perfect.

Gendry doesn’t disappoint, the ring when complete is perfect and it looks like it came from the best jewelry house in the world. Sandor pays him the price Gendry asks, and has no complaints.In the end, Sandor takes Sansa on a small vacation to the beach. The ring safely tucked into his best suit. He takes her for dinner in an upscale local restaurant, they walk in the beach afterwards, the moon is high and there’s a slight chill in the air. Sansa is holding into his arms, then he stops walking.

Sansa looks up to Sandor, who only smiles at her. Then he falls on one knee, nearly laughs when he sees Sansa’s eyes widen as he pulls the ring from his pocket. Then he speaks, tells her how much he loves her, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, to call her his family. Sansa is crying when he stops talking, but nods and offers a shaky hand for him to slip the ring into her finger.

Then Sansa launches herself at him, he holds her in his arms and kisses her with all the love than he has for her. And he thanks whatever power gifted this to him. And he knows that he will spend the rest of his life trying to make Sansa happy. His life is all the better with her in it.

And all because he decided to change things once, to enter a newly opened gastropub called, “The She-wolves”. 


End file.
